planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
The Bastards NC
The Bastards is an Australian founded clan that is half American (With one token European). If you are interested in playing with us please refer to the bottom section. Humble Beginnings Where do we come from, you may ask? One legend is that Jack, a simple working man, with a love of magic, particularly pencil dissapearing tricks, slowly went insane. No one knows how. When his wife failed to put the right kind of bread on the sandwich she was making him, Jack takes a knife and carves her face. After laughing for a few minutes, for the first time in his life he feels a bit of remorse. He takes her to the nearest hospital. She was sadder than he'd ever seen her. She had always been telling him that he needed to smile more. Jack craved to put a smile on her face, so he put a razer in his mouth, and cut his gums. Now he is always smiling. She couldn't stand the sight of him, so she leaves. Without her to hold him back, he was a loose force of killing power. He had been respected of clowns since a young age, how they brought joy to others. He then discovered how to strike fear in to the hearts of many. He permanently painted his face white, and got a purple suit. He was always smiling, especially while killing. His name is now Killface, and his terrorist group fights because they enjoy seeing and causing death. Another legend is that he was a frequent player of Battlefield 2142, being a ace pilot (Shooting down his share of aces) and even better infantrymen, he always craved bigger maps and more combat opportunitites. Then, he saw video of Planetside 2 Alpha. He decided that he wanted to be a part of this amazing game. Wasting no time, he started a clan called the "Jet Bastards", which is when I joined. But, with the removal of deployable galaxies and discovering that the aircraft didin't suit our original plan, we founded "The Bastards". We may never know which one to be true. The Bastards is a ranger regiment, primarily using Mechanized Infantry tactics, but also with both dedicated Armor and Air support. After six months of growing, we are a fair sized clan, but we our forces are nowhere near what we need to burn Auraxis into a pile of spacerock, purposely orbiting a sun that is also soon to be destroyed. We need you to fight alongside us for the New Conglomerate empire! Why the NC, you ask? Why not the Teran Reupblic? Who gives a shit! We just want to kill! Join The Bastards if you are a scum, if you are a murderer (or murderess), only partially sane and want to sweep Auraxis with swift, painful, death! How do You Join? Go to our websitejoin it, and submit an application! You can also drop in our teamspeak at 7:00 PM PST on either friday or saturday to play with us! That is when our formal outings are scheduled. We want anyone willing to fight with us! We operate on Helios! Teamspeak IP: thebastards.teamspeakcp.com:7042 Category:New Conglomerate Category:Australian Outfit Category:American Outfit Category:Helios Category:Outfit